User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Nikola Tesla VS Cole MacGrath
'Sup everyone and welcome to my tenth battle! As always I'm very glad that I see people who read my battles, share their opinions and vote! I'm very glad about it and I just can't thank you enough, guys! You are far beyond awesomeness. Tomorrow will be my second ERB News, so stay tuned to see what's going to happen and my message to you is like always : make sure to vote who won, who's next and also leave a constructive opinion! I can't wait to see your suggestions! Anyways, let's get back to our real thing. This battle features the inventor of the Tesla coil and pioneer of alternating current, Nikola Tesla rapping against the original protagonist of the inFamous series, Cole MacGrath to see which one of them is the true tamer of the electricity. Enjoy! Beat : Future Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Nikola Tesla :' (starts at 0:21) It’s the perfect time for me, the creator of Tesla coil to show That I can do way more than just alternate my pure flow So do nice Cole and crawl back to your dumb New Orleans city Cause just like the choices you made, you’ll look more than silly Had so many golden inventions, way ahead of their time And I’m about to shock this conduit with some electrical rhymes It looks like in this War of Currents, I’m the one victorious, see? Since I will rock this Jason Statham harder than AC/DC! You’re nothing but a Sucker, who deserves a'' Punch'' in the face And for those who you claim to protect, you’re just a big disgrace It’s funny that you owned electricity from a stupid bike accident While I was entitled to it, which makes me even more confident I’m the one that created the future, there’s no need to be frustrated When they replaced you after 2 games, because you’re so outdated This Devil of Empire City should quit, since this battle is the end Of a man so stupid and heartless who killed his very best friend 'Cole MacGrath :' (1:05) Is that all ya got? Defeating you will be just a piece of cake Just the idea of battling me, was for you a big mistake Maybe you should keep a safe distance, because I’m out of control To beat a man who never puts his Amp into a female hole Your victory here it’s something that you don’t deserve to earn Because just like those lil’ bridges, you’re about to get burned Your inventions were ignored, but you didn’t even get at all mad You died penniless and with no wife, such a shitty life you had Not even Bertrand is as annoying as your obscure awful raps Gonna make sure that just like the Ray Sphere, you’ll collapse I’m a very vicious Beast who isn’t afraid at all to attack Challenging me to a bout? For you there will be no way back I have a package just for you Tesla, an ass kicking that you deserve You’re just an excuse for a futurist, from what I can observe People stole your ideas, so I can see you’re not that bright You just stepped in a Festival of Blood, and you just got the bite 'Nikola Tesla :' (1:49) Don’t care that they stole my idea, they don’t have any of their own I’m way smarter than them, more respected and more well-known And if you don’t believe those facts, go and ask Albert E It takes more than your attacks to defeat this Serbian M.C. I will rip your stupid comics, since you have all of my hate And the death that you had, was always your perfect deserved fate Defeating a true inventor? There’s no need to say lies or pretend I guess the truth Hertz way more than you killed your girlfriend 'Evil Cole MacGrath :' the 2nd verse of Tesla, Cole's facial expression change as his anger makes his Karma drop down to [http://playstationallstars.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Cole_MacGrath Evil.] (2:11) You, an M.C. ?! The only letters you know are O.C.D. It’s funny that this fuckin’ geek claims that he can win against me Thinking you’re so tough! You remained a virgin for life, man! Who failed in this fight more than you did as a businessman At least I had a human girlfriend, while you fell in love with a bird What’s the matter, Nicky? Did I leave you destroyed, without a word? It was a wireless victory for me, you proved that you’re just a bore For you’ll remain forever in history as Thomas Edison’s whore! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HI-''' (The logo gets caught in a Ionic Vortex.) '''-STOOOO.....RYYYYYYYYY !!!!! Poll Who won? Nikola Tesla Cole MacGrath Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts